


Meet Me In the Bathroom

by renbaratheon



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-24
Updated: 2012-04-24
Packaged: 2017-11-04 05:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renbaratheon/pseuds/renbaratheon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally completed for a Game of Thrones kink meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet Me In the Bathroom

Renly had enough of dancing. Loras had been teasing him all night. The playful kisses placed artfully everywhere there was exposed skin, the music pulsating right through his being, driving their movements faster and more animalistic. It was late, and the club was full. The crowd around them pushing them closer together, as if they needed an excuse to meld their bodies together. He need him. All of him. And he needed him now. This wasn't the alcohol coursing through his veins that was driving this urge, this was his pure unadulterated lust for the man that was currently running his hands through his hair, gyrating his hips up against his own. Loras purred into his ear as his hands roamed from his shoulders, down to his hips, gently squeezing his ass. Renly moaned in response. No, he would not allow this to continue on the dance floor. 

He broke away, eyes burning with the passion that coursed through his veins. "Enough," he practically barked, knowing full well his request could not be heard over the music. He grabbed Loras hand, dragging him towards the back of the club, where both the bar and the bathroom awaited. He didn't know what he wanted more at that moment...another drink to further dull his bodies automatic responses, or promise of another automatic response...

Renly chose the latter, silently thanking the god's he didn't believe in that he wasn't a woman as he passed the exceedingly long line into the lady's room. Loras didn't seem to protest, clearly also feeling the same need for release, despite his usual trepidation at such an uncouth and frankly, overplayed place of affection.

Renly practically shoved him into the bathroom stall, kicking the door closed with practiced ease. He didn't care that everyone knew exactly what was going on here...his only concern being Loras and promise for sure ecstasy his body would provide him. 

Once the door was closed Renly slammed Loras up against the stall divider. No longer did he have to care for public decency, his tongue drove itself deeply into his partner's mouth, rolling, flicking, coaxing him nearer. His hands roamed underneath his shirt, feeling nothing but hard muscles and lean, willing body. Finally, Renly let out a moan. He'd been waiting for this the whole night.

His deep kisses slowly worked their way from Loras' mouth, to the perfect crooks of his collarbones, the little divets they created practically made for his lips. He breathed in deeply, almost overcome right then and there as he continued to move south, hands quickly undoing buttons until his shirt was completely open. 

Renly was now on his knees, he looked up at Loras, who returned his almost greedy smile. Renly's hands roamed over his torso, taking in the fit, masculine form of his lover. Loras placed his own hands over Renly, reassuring him, driving him south. Renly smirked up at him, and undid the button of his jeans, freeing his already hard cock from the fabric. 

He slowly rolled his hand over Loras' erect penis, cupping his balls in his hand as he replaced his palm with his mouth. His favor was returned with a moan and a careful thrust of Loras' hips. He swirled his tongue around the head, before taking more of his lover into his mouth. His tongue continued to trace the veins of his shaft as he slowly began a rhythm. His one hand remained on his balls, rolling them ever so gently, as the other snaked underneath the bulky fabric of his jeans to cup Loras' ass, pulling him closer, more fully into his own mouth.

Renly continued this practiced culmination of mouth, hands, and slow breaths onto his lover's member until he knew Loras could take no more. He deep throated his final release, swallowing with self-satisfaction. He gave Loras' a moment to recover as he stood once again, hands encircling his waist, pulling him towards him. He placed a series of soft, delicate kisses on along his jawline, ending near his ear in order to whisper, "Now it's my turn."


End file.
